Love Aviation
by Suki Doll
Summary: "It's nothing." He kept repeating. The blond smiled bitterly. "Well...you gave me nothing." -Inspired by Love Aviation by YLAMPRODUCTIONS. Includes LenKa.
1. Nothingness Lies

**I was inspired by a song called: Love Aviation by YLAMPRODUCTIONS**

**I hope you like it**

* * *

Len followed Kaito down the walkway of the Vocaloid's home up to the taxi that was waiting patiently on the curb. Len glanced at the leather suitcase in Kaito's hand. He narrowed his eyes and pulled the blanket around him closer, suddenly feeling colder than usual.

Kaito peered at Len when he heard the silent ruffling of the large blanket around the blond. Kaito's face fell with sadness at the sight of Len's annoyed and irritated expression. Kaito turned back ahead of him an let out a silent sigh that became visible from the cold morning air.

Everything was so silent...

Kaito gently shook his head. He felt so heavy. His eyes hurt from the lack of sleep and tears of last night. It wasn't as if he planned on leaving things this state, he never expected it to happen. Yesterday was supposed to be one of the best days of his life, it was supposed to be filled with happiness and celebration.

It wasn't supposed to be filled with regret and shame.

The two vocaloids reached the taxi. Kaito turned to face Len who moved to the side as if someone was forcing him to eat something he didn't want to. Kaito clenched his jaw and swallowed. It hurt.

"I guess this is good-bye..." Kaito said, feeling his voice about to give way.

Len lowered his head. His chest was hurting. "You're the one who's running away." Len whispered. "There's no point in saying 'good-bye'"

Kaito gave an empty laugh. "I guess..." He looked at Len in pitiful hope. "...Thank you."

Len turned and started to walk back towards the house. "For what? You're thanking me for nothing." Len looked back and glared at Kaito who wore the most pained expression he ever saw. Tears were almost brimming Len's sea blue eyes, his chest hurt so badly. "There is _nothing_." Len practically spat out. Len turned back around and continued up the walkway, trying to convince himself that he was really alright.

Kaito turned away. He silently growled and put a cold fist over his eyes to stopping the burning of his tears. Kaito quickly opened the passenger door of the taxi, swiftly tossing his suitcase onto the felt seat and got in. Kaito slammed the door of the taxi and jumped when he heard a voice being directed to him.

"You okay?"

Kaito looked up the taxi driver who was twisted around so he was facing him. Kaito blinked, making his vision become blurry for a moment. Kaito used the sleeve of his coat to rub his eyes. He took a deep shaky breath and let out a loud sigh.

The blue haired man looked back up at the taxi driver and smiled. "I'm fine." Kaito said, his voice a bit hoarse. He reached into one of his pockets and pulled out a piece of paper. He held it out in front of the driver. "Just drive me here."

The taxi driver gave Kaito a concerned look. He carefully took the paper and read it. He gave Kaito another look and then turned back around. The taxi driver started up the car and began to pull away from the curve. "Going somewhere far?" the taxi man said.

"America." Kaito said. He looked out the window at Len who was ascending the steps in front of the house. Kaito felt his eyes begin to burn again. He turned away and looked down at his hands placed on his lap. The taxi driver grunted in response.

Len turned around, watching the taxi car drive away. Len shook his head and sat down on one of the steps in front of the house. All he could think of was Kaito with his pained expression and it was bothering him to no end since his heart felt like it would slowly die from the pain.

* * *

The car became quiet. All that was left to hear was a humming of the car engine and the sound of pavement being disturbed by wheels. It was peaceful, but Kaito wasn't. He was in turmoil. If there was a society in Kaito, it would be a dystopia by now, even the peaceful setting of the quiet new beginning of the morning couldn't stop the chaos of Kaito's mind. The events from yesterday came rushing to his mind...

_Kaito was excited. He was trying his best to not start jumping on his bed from the excitement. Kaito giggled. He was going to go to America tomorrow! Leon had called the night before and asked if Kaito wanted to join him and their old friends on a camping trip and for sight-seeing. That wasn't what got Kaito excited for America though. A few years ago, Kaito and Leon had begun a small project on trying to round up potential stars from the more reclusive parts of town to polish them up and put them up against the current stars, but it never really got the chance to take off. Apparently, Lola, Leon's sister, found out about this project and submitted it to a TV show producer who liked the idea and wanted to produce it. They would have to go to a meeting to talk about it more in depth on how the show would be made and who would be in it and more._

_It would be a great opportunity for Kaito, and currently, he was sitting on his bed waiting for Len to come so he could tell him the good news. He wanted Len to be the first one to know before he told anyone else about it. Kaito blushed at the thought of the blond boy. _

_He would never admit it out loud, but he really liked Len. He always became happy and filled with butterflies whenever he was around him. At first Kaito had thought it was only small brotherly love that would go away as he got to know Len more and more and become more used to being around the boy. Not surprisingly, he had been wrong. There were so many times when he thought of confessing to Len, but he had been to scared. He always worried that it could possibly make their relationship turn for the worse. Kaito didn't want to take the chance even though he desperately wished for their relationship to change._

_Kaito looked up excitedly when he heard the door to the bedroom open. "Len-kun!" Kaito said happily when he saw his favorite blond at the door. He made a move to get up. "Len-kun?" Kaito stopped moving. Len had his head downcast and his bangs were coving his eyes. The blond slowly closed the door behind him. "Len-kun?" Kaito asked again. "Are you alri-"_

_"Rawr!" Len cried as he leapt onto a surprised Kaito, making the two crash down onto the bed. Kaito blinked in confusion while Len laughed in delight. Len sat up and smiled down at a dazed Kaito. "Hah!" Len grinned. "Surprise attack on Kaito-nii: success!"_

_Kaito wore a frown that slowly turned into a smile. Kaito grabbed the blond's head and began to give him a noogie. "Noogie attack on Len-kun: success!" Kaito laughed, as the blond in his grasp squirmed and tried to wriggle out of the older man's hands. _

_Failing miserably, Len laughed in defeat. "Alright, alright! Stop it!" Len said, trying to push the older male away from him. Kaito smiled and pulled Len close so his chest was against his back. Kaito rested his head on top of Len's. _

_"Well, because of your little surprise attack, I think I forgot what the surprise was that I was going to tell you." Kaito joked._

_Len turned his head to look up at Kaito, his blond hair tickling Kaito's neck from the motion. "Surprise?" Len asked in curiosity. _

_Kaito let go of Len so he could get a better look at him. "I'm going to America tomorrow." Len's eyes widened in wonder. Kaito felt his heart flutter at Len's cute reaction. "Leon and I are going to go to this meeting, and we might get a TV show made." Kaito said._

_Len gasped. He hugged Kaito who blushed from the contact. "Congratulations!" Len said. He looked up at Kaito that managed to lose his blush. "It'll be a great opportunity for you, congratulations." _

_"Yeah, but the plane leaves at five in the morning so I have to wake up extra early." Kaito said while shaking his head._

_Len giggled. "Then I'll see you off!"_

_Kaito poked Len's nose playfully. "If you can wake up that early!" he joked._

_Len pouted. "I can! I promise I'll see you off- no matter what!" Len looked at Kaito with determination in his eyes._

_The blue haired raised an eye brow. "Promise?"_

_"Promise!" Len smiled that smile that made Kaito's heart beat so much more louder in his head. _

_Kaito stared at Len, the person who gave him the most happiness and that warm fluttery feeling. Kaito smiled and let his eyes close. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Len's soft ones in a gentle kiss. He heard Len take a sharp intake of air and slowly pulled away, his face flushed. Kaito leaned his forehead against Len's. He couldn't believe what he just did. It felt so right to him, like nothing could go wrong. Nothing. _

_"I-I like you, Len-kun" Kaito whispered, staring at the pink cupid lips he'd just kissed. Kaito was embarrassed now, and somehow, confident at the same time. His heart felt like it was beating a hundred times faster than usual. He looked at Len's eyes to see his reaction and felt his heart pause._

_Len looked confused and...upset? Len pulled away from Kaito, not meeting with his eyes. "I...I" Len said. He looked up at Kaito for a second and then looked away. Kaito felt his heart begin to sink. "But... I don't..." Len looked up at Kaito again. "I like us... as...friends only..." He closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I-I'm sorry!"_

_Kaito's heart shattered into a million of pieces. His mind was screaming in agony. _I'm such an idiot._ He felt his mouth turn up into a smile and before he realized what he was doing, he was laughing. He couldn't help but laugh more when Len looked up with a worried expression. He couldn't believe what had happened. Maybe he did, maybe that's why he was laughing. Maybe he knew he would be rejected, or maybe, he had believed that he wouldn't._

_"It's nothing." Kaito heard himself say. "I...I guess I got too caught up in the moment. Forget about it." Kaito smiled. "It's nothing." Kaito felt his smile falter when he saw Len's look of concern and worry. "It's nothing." He repeated._

_Len frowned. "Kaito-nii-"_

_"I'm fine!" Kaito said gently. He got up off the bed and head to the door of the bedroom. "Don't worry about it. It's nothing." Kaito was looking at Len and realized that at the same time, he wasn't look at Len. He couldn't see what his reaction was and only saw that he was there. It was as if his body was refusing to let him look directly at the boy. Kaito turned back around and opened the door. "I should go help Meiko. I'll see you at dinner." with that, Kaito walked out and closed the door to the bathroom._

_When dinner came around, Kaito told everyone else about his going to America and the opportunity that would await him. Of course, everyone was excited. They all talked about how it would be great for him and how he would have to tell them how he was doing when he was over at America, they even joked that he would use the opportunity to buy ice cream from all over the country. Still, they all wished him the best of luck. The table filled with chattering and laughter from the all Vocaloids, except for Len, who sat silently deep in thought while he slowly nibbled his food._

_"What time are you waking up to leave?" Len asked quietly when both him and Kaito were alone in their room._

_Kaito felt himself tense at the sound of Len's voice and quickly relaxed. He had his back turned to the blond as he was packing a small leather suitcase with his necessities on his bed. Kaito then remembered Len's promise to see him off. "You don't have to see me off." Kaito said in an even voice. "It would be troublesome to make you wake up early in the morning."_

_"I want to see you off." Len said. "I promised."_

_Kaito paused for a moment. He slowly closed his suitcase, not knowing what to say. He didn't think the rejection would affect him this much, to the point where everything was hurting him. He wished he was empty and cold inside._

_"I'm sorry..." Len said. Kaito turned his head, but didn't look at the boy. "I'm sorry...I... couldn't return your feelings." Len whispered._

_Kaito chuckled grimly. "I already told you. It's nothing." Kaito placed his suitcase on the ground and began to undress to get ready for the night._

_"We're still friends, right?"_

_Without much thought, Kaito replied. "If you want us to." He heard the blond get off his bed and stand behind him._

_"You keep saying it's nothing, but it's not!" Len said desperately._

_"It is nothing." Kaito said, working on taking off his signature white coat. "My feelings..." Kaito said, barely audible, "They don't mean anything...it's nothing." With each word that left his mouth, Kaito felt his heart break into a million more pieces._

_"You're feelings aren't nothing!" Len yelled._

_"Then what are they?" Kaito asked. He pulled the covers off his bed. "What are they to you?" Kaito turned around to face Len who seemed to be taken back. "They mean nothing to you, right?" Kaito shook his head. "Leave me alone." He whispered before he crawled into his bed and pulled the covers over his head._

_Kaito smiled bitterly when he heard Len yell "BaKaito!" in frustration and climb into his own bed. Kaito closed his eyes. Even with eyes shut, the tears wouldn't stop._

_

* * *

_

Kaito looked out the window to see small birds flying about as the sun began to shine through the sky. He had arrived at the airport and was now seated next to a window in a private jet. It was only him, the two pilots, his suitcase, and empty space in the jet.

"Ready for departure?" The pilot asked when he walked up to Kaito. Kaito looked up at the man and nodded. The pilot nodded and walked to the pilot's control center and began to get the jet ready for take off.

The plane rumbled before it started to move forward. Anxiousness began to overcome Kaito. There was something wrong. Kaito closed his eyes and brushed off the feeling, thinking it was from the previous day. He regretted confessing to Len so much. If he had known that things would turn out like this, he wouldn't. He would have been content with staying friends with Len. _Why couldn't I be content with that?_ Kaito thought, _Why did I have to be selfish and want more?_ He thought back to all the better memories he had with Len, his chest swelling with the hurt as he slowly drifted into sleep...

* * *

'..."

_...huh?_

"..."

_...who?_

"..ir..."

_...what?_

"...sir..."

_Is someone...calling me...?_

"...Sir!"

Kaito snapped his eyes open and looked around the room, alerted. His stopped looking when his eyes landed on the pilot who was standing in front of him. Kaito tried to blink the sleepiness away from his eyes. He used his hand instead to rub his eyes and was shocked to find that he had been crying in his sleep.

"Sir, we'll be flying through a storm, but rest assured, it is nothing worth panicking over. After this, we will be landing soon." the head-pilot said.

Kaito nodded. He used his sleeve to clean up his face. "Okay..." Kaito said sleepily. He stretched his arms over his head. "Well you didn't have to wake me up if my rest was assured." Kaito said smiling at the head-pilot.

The head-pilot smiled back in return. He opened his mouth to speak when the plane lurched. It started to shake and a beeping sound came from the control center. Kaito gripped his seat tightly and watched as the pilot ran to the control center.

"What's going on?" Kaito asked. Panic was beginning to rise in him.

"T-the storm!" the head-pilot called back. "It suddenly got worse! T-the engines!"

Kaito's eyes widened. He quickly got up out of his seat and went to the pilot's cockpit.

"When were we supposed to land?" Kaito watched as lights flashed in warning in the room. He suddenly felt helpless in the room. He knew nothing about how to fly planes or how they even worked. Now he was stuck in the air through a storm and only the worst was to come...

"We're supposed to land in fifteen minutes." Kaito watched as the pilot tried to get the radio to work.

"Are we over land?" Kaito asked, waiting for the pilot to finish his conversation with someone on the other end of the radio. The co-pilot was frantically flipping switches and adjusting levers while recording the status of the plane.

"Yes." The pilot said before turning back to the radio and continuing his strange code talk and giving orders to the co-pilot.

Kaito ran back to the passenger room. He grabbed his suitcase and went back to the pilots whom were frantically trying to steer the jet when they heard and explosion that made the jet swerve to the side. Kaito was thrown to the side from the force, the suitcase nearly knocked out of his hands. The beeping noises sound more frantic while Kaito was trying to regain his footing.

"The left engine is on fire!" The co-pilot yelled as he flipped more switches and secured his seat-belt.

"Are we going to die?"

The two pilots turned around and looked at the blue-haired man who was clutching his suitcase. The head-pilot was the first to speak, "We're doing everything we can."

"So we're going to die." Kaito bluntly stated.

The co-pilot looked at the head-pilot that was staring at Kaito straight on.

"I'm sorry, sir. We're doing everything we can." The head-pilot said. Kaito stared at the man and smiled, making the pilot confused, before he turned around and ran to the passenger area.

In the corner of his eye, Kaito saw flames dancing wildly outside the plane. At the moment, it didn't matter to him. Kaito opened his suitcase and tossed out all his belongings until he found what he was looking for.

A pen and a piece of paper.

Kaito quickly etched on a name into his leather suitcase as deeply as he could before he grabbed the piece of paper.

Kaito began to write.

* * *

_"We're sorry ma'm..."_

Meiko dropped the phone and screamed, alerting everyone else in the home.

"Meiko! Meiko!" Rin said when she reached the brunette that was on the ground holding herself together.

"What's wrong?" Luka said when arrived to the scene. Meiko shook her head in response.

"They're lying!" Meiko cried. "They're lying! It's a lie!" Miku hurried over and held the brunette, trying to soothe her and calm her down. "I'm just drunk!" Meiko began to sob uncontrollably in Miku's arms.

"What happened?" Len asked when he came. A phone hanging from it's cord with someone still speaking on it caught his attention. Len reached for the phone.

* * *

_Being in a plane crash is very scary. It's not at all like the movies. An engine burst and the flames are slowly crawling towards us. I calm too. It's nice. It's so hot now. Strange how I still feel so cold._

_

* * *

_

Len sat at the window of the Vocaloid home, waiting for the delivery man to come. He watched quietly as the gray skies began to rain. He was all by himself, the only other person in the home was Meiko, who was in the kitchen, slowly drinking away her life.

* * *

_Maybe it's not so strange. I wish I didn't confess before because of all the pain I was in, but now I'm glad I did. Now I'm glad Len knows I like him even if he doesn't return my feelings. At least he knows._

_

* * *

_

Len's eyes widened when he saw the delivery truck come up down the street. Len blinked a couple of times to make she he wasn't seeing things and then got up and ran to the door.

* * *

_Is it weird if I want to see him again? Or if I wish he was waiting for me? Or that I want to hold him and kiss him again? _

_

* * *

_

Len ran outside and waited at the front curb, catching his breath. The deliever truck pulled up. Len watched as the delievery-man climbed out of his truck with a large box and a computer notepad on top of it. He walked up to Len.

"Are you Len Kagamine?" the delivery-man asked. Len nodded. The delivery-man put the box down on the curb and handed Len the computer notepad. He took out a plastic pen from the side and handed it to Len. "Sign here please."

Len nodded, took the pen, and signed his name on the computer notepad. He handed it back to the delivery man who thanked him in returned. Len picked up the box and headed towards the house.

Len nudged the front door open and carried the box inside. He set it down and then closed the door. Len knelt down and tried to peel away the tape, but his nails weren't sharp enough. He went and got a pen ad started stabbing at the tape and ripping the box open.

* * *

_Is it weird that Len is all I can think about even though I should be worrying about myself?_

_

* * *

_

Inside the box was a lot of styrofoam pieces and bubble wrap that covered a black suitcase. Len's heart clenched when he recognized that it was the same leather suitcase that he saw a week before, only, it was in tatters. Len carefully took the suitcase out, inspecting it and finding that his name had been scratched into the top of the suitcase.

Len ran his fingers over his name, feeling the thin grooves. He wondered what was going through the person's mind when he scratched in Len's name. _I can never understand him_, Len thought with a small shake of his head. He turned the suitcase and proceeded to open it, using the only combination Len knew the owner would use.

With a click, the suitcase opened a crack. Len stared at it for a moment, not really sure what to expect. Hesitantly, he opened the suitcase.

Len's eyes widened. He slowly closed the suitcase back up and held it to his chest. His shoulders began to shake and before he could stop himself, he screamed.

* * *

_I really like you Len. I can't do anything right now but think about you. I'll still be your friend, and maybe one day, we'll be more. I'm an idiot. I'm so sorry._

_

* * *

_

"Len! What's wrong?" Meiko asked when she ran to where Len was on the ground. She gasped when she saw what Len was clutching to his chest. She knelt down next to the boy, prying the suitcase from his arms and held the crying boy close. "Len, it's alright, it's alright." She tried to reassure.

Len shook his head, tears flowing freely from his eyes, heart torn beyond repair. "He's gone!" Len choked out. He put his arms around Meiko and yelled, "He's gone!"

Meiko tried to shush the boy. She used one hand to rub Len's back and her other hand to open the suitcase. Meiko's eyes widened also. She became furious and held Len, trying to stop her own tears.

The suitcase was empty.

* * *

Kaito crumpled up the paper. He closed the suitcase and started to wrap his clothes around it. Kaito chuckled. _Meiko's probably going to get pissed if she finds that the suitcase will be empty...and Len... _Kaito clenched his jaw. Once the suitcase was covered, Kaito picked it up and ran towards the pilots.

"The flames are getting worse!" the co-pilot cried, "The engines are malfunctioning!"

"Do something!" the head-pilot yelled. And explosion was heard. Kaito was forcefully tossed to the side and nearly lost conscious from the blow. Kaito could feel warm blood slowly dripping down the side of his head. He cloud feel himself slipping and falling. He looked behind him, seeing the flames brighter than ever.

"We're not going to make it!"

"Shut up and land this thing where people aren't!"

"I can't!"

Kaito turned around and sat, watching the flames with a smile on his face. He squeezed the crumpled paper in his hand, ridding himself of the emptiness in him. _I need this more than anything now, don't I? _Kaito lightly chuckled. He was starting to lose conscious, the wound to his head was probably more fatal than he thought. He couldn't feel the dangerous flames that was starting to burn him or the annoying beeping sound or the helpless shouts of the two pilots. He was in his own world now. A tear slid down his face.

_"There is _nothing_."_

Kaito closed his eyes.

* * *

**Author's Note: Love Aviation, it's a sweet song. It's sad and gave me a sense of helplessness and emptiness which I wanted to portray through this fict. Well, I wanted to portray ALL the elements of the song into this fict. It was such a visual song, I had to.**

**Now the plane accident... could it really happen? I don't know. I searched about five websites and found out that something bad can go wrong if a jet flies through a storm. Nature is unpredictable so that was fine. The engines blowing up? Uh.. leave that to the specialist. As for the jet, I've never ridden in one and the only pictures I ever saw, were practically the same as looking at the inside of a limo (which I have also never seen in person before) Imagination for the win.**

**About what Kaito did: I made it so that Kaito didn't put the note he wrote in the suitcase because he feels he needed it, like a last chance to feel full again, instead of having that bitter-sweet empty feeling. Kaito covers the suitcase with his clothes to make it so it doesn't get as damaged. And is it possible for a person to really be calm when you're about to get killed? Yes. In fact, I am one of those people. It's not that we're heartless, it's the fact that we know, understand, accept, and try to work with it. In this situation, I thought Kaito would act like an unusually calm person.**

**Hope you liked my interpretation.  
**


	2. Gone and Drowned

**Oh ho ho, I just liked this story so much. I sound conceded yes. But anyway, I just felt bad for leaving the ending as it is, so I created another part to it.**

**Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Len remembered how he was wondering about the house, trying to find his favorite Nii-san after seeing the house a little void of the blue haired man.

He remembered how he had tackled his older brother once he had found him in their room.

He remembered how the older man told him he was going to America for a once in a lifetime opportunity.

He remembered how he had made a promise to him to see him off before his flight.

And he remembered how his favorite person's lips met his and whispered a sweet confession.

Len turned in his bed angrily. It was unfair. What was he supposed to do? It wasn't like he could just agree when he didn't. What would the other Vocaloid members think if he had accepted? He didn't want any of this. Len turned to the other side of the bed again. He could faintly make out his roommate's back in the dark. He didn't want to be mad at the blue haired man, but he couldn't help it. The man wouldn't listen to him.

Len pulled his blanket up more over his shoulders. Or maybe he wouldn't listen to _him_. Len rolled his eyes. He had no idea how many hours had passed since he had gotten into bed, but he was getting tired of being frustrated and awake. Closing his eyes, he willed himself to sleep, not without taking one last glance at the person lying across from him…

* * *

_The sound of a muffled breath of air reached Len's ears. Everything in sight was blurred, even his hands as he held them out in front of him to reach for someone in the distance. They were floating upside down in what Len realized was water as he swam closer to the figure. The movement of the waters around him sounded like a heart beat when he finally reached the person. _

_Len leaned forward to look at the upside down man who appeared to be sleeping. Their eyes opened and aligned themselves with Len's before closing again. Suddenly, a dreaded feeling came over Len. Desperately, he reached out to grab the man, only to hiss in pain and retrieve his arm when it got burned, or in the case of him being in water, boiled. Len looked at the figure, confused as to why there was such an intense heat surrounding the man when the image of the man began to ripple. _

_Len could feel it. This wasn't right. He tried to reach out to the man again, crying but no visible tear being shed for the waters sucked them up the moment they were made. Painfully, his hand burned. The waters around the man began to bubble and Len knew that it was becoming too dangerous. Fear overtook him when he realized that he was going to loose the man._

_Len gasped when he felt as if the air in his lungs were punched out of him. The man slowly being eaten in the raging heat of the waters was beginning to drift away. No. The man wasn't fading away. Len became terrified and frantically tried to swim back to the man with no avail. He was the one who was drifting away._

_[No.]_

_Len cried out to the man, but it was lost to the fading heart beat of the water. _

_[Don't leave.]_

_His eyes widened in shock as the man looked at him and Len finally recognized who the man was._

_[Please, no!]_

_The man closed his deep blue eyes just before the furious foam of white engulfed him completely. Len felt a string snap inside of him. The waters all began to spiral around him as he was flung backwards, away from the dying and disappearing foam, leaving no trace of the man behind. Len screamed with all his soul._

_[KAITO!]_

Len gasped as he was shocked awake from the horrifying nightmare. He was panting heavily, his heart beating loudly in his ears like the sounds of the waters in his dream. He kicked the blankets off of him and found that he had broken into a cold sweat at some point during the episode as the quick action caused a slight breeze. Pushing the hair sticking to his forehead away, he looked to the other side of the dark room. Len panicked when he couldn't make out any form in the darkness.

The blond quickly got off the bed, taking his blanket and wrapping it around him for a sense of security while he blindly stumbled towards the bed in front of him. He reached out, hoping to meet with something, only to find emptiness. In a craze, he patted down the mattress in an attempt to confirm that it was indeed empty, or that he had just been mistaken.

Len brought his shaking hand back to his side. He could feel himself starting to hyperventilate with each uncertain second. He whipped his head to the side when he heard the faint sound of a running faucet start. Len rushed out of the room, the sound of the running faucet increasing, accompanied by the sound of splashing as he hurried down the hallway to where a light was streaming out of a doorway.

The blue haired man carefully washed his face of tiredness and of the remains of the night before, each movement so slow yet elegant. Standing at the doorway, Len wiped the tears from his eyes, not knowing when they had even formed.

"Kaito…" Len whispered longingly. He immediately froze when he registered what he had just done and how he had done it so unconsciously.

The blue haired man stopped his actions and turned to Len in surprise. "Len." The elder whispered, shock evident in his voice. Len could notice the slight puffiness of the man's eyes. "Why are you awake?", he asked.

A throne pricked Len's heart. Anger and an unspeakable sadness filled him. "What do you mean, why am I awake?" Len glared at the man. "What time is it?" Len demanded.

The older man looked away and turned to grab a towel. He patted his face dry slowly, like he was trying to avoid the younger blonde. Another prick struck Len.

"It should be around four still." The man answered quietly.

Tears were threatening to spill now. Len was so confused. This man in front of him had asked him to promise to see him off before his flight. He had confessed to him the night before and boldly kissed him. He had haunted him in his dream and turned it into a devastating nightmare when he had lost him, leaving him helpless and frightened. And now? Now he was trying to push him away, wasn't he?

"Were you going to leave without telling me?" Len said in a dangerous whisper, now aware of the time and not wanting to wake the others. He mostly didn't want the rest of the family to see him in this weak, emotional wreck.

His 'older brother' turned with his back facing the blond to place the towel back. "I didn't think you'd still want to see me off after what happened last night.", he said so quietly that Len had to strain his ears to hear the man.

Furious, Len leaned forward with an accusing expression. "Do you think that I'd be shallow enough to break a promise that I'd made?" Len scoffed. His chest tightened with each word he said. "Do you think that because I rejected you-?"

"Enough.", the blue haired man whispered with enough intensity to quiet the blond. "I don't want to think about it right now."

Len clenched his teeth together, angry and hurt. "You…!" At a loss for words, Len shook his head and turned around. He walked back to their room, blanket trailing after him like a comforting spirit while he tried to fight back the tears. Regardless of what the elder may have wanted, Len was still going to see him off, whether is was out of obligation or pride.

* * *

Len turned his head, alerted by a scream. He watched as Rin jumped up off the couch and dashed towards the sound and followed.

They came to find Meiko clutching herself, eyes widened in shock with tears.

"Meiko!" Rin said, putting her arms up, hesitant to touch the brunette in fear of her breaking. "Meiko!"

"What's wrong?" Len looked up, worried as Luka walked into the room. A look of concern and fear crossed the tsundere's face when she saw Meiko.

Meiko shook her head in denial. "They're lying!", she cried. A small whimper escaped her lips. "They're lying! It's a lie!"

Miku appeared and quickly got down to hold the shaking brunette. She rubbed the woman's back, trying to soothe and clam her down.

"I'm just drunk!" Meiko claimed, sounding so scared and so innocent. She buried her face into Miku's shoulder and wept as she was held.

Len stood still, not knowing what to do. It wasn't very often he saw Meiko in such a terrible state, in fact, this was probably the first. A small concerned sound caught his attention in the midst of the mayhem. He turned to see the house phone dangling from it's cord. Faintly, he could hear the voice of a person trying to ask for the speaker.

Len reached out and took the phone, bringing it to his ears.

"Hello?"

* * *

He was gone. Gone. Gone. Gone, gone, gone, gone, gone.

Len stared blankly up at the ceiling of his bedroom. His whole body felt like lead. He was surprised that his bead hadn't collapsed under his imaginative weight. It was odd.

How many days had passed since he heard of the death?

How many days had gone by where he lived in blissful disbelief?

How many times had he cried when he realized…

Tears filled Len's already swollen eyes once more. He balled his hands into fist and brought them up to his eyes, begging silently for them to stop their madness.

"Kaito…!" Len whimpered. He gasped after trying to suppress his sobs which began to let themselves loose like drowning miseries. His soft cries filled the empty ransacked room that suffered abuse, along with his broken heart, and an empty suitcase that lay opened on the bed across from his.

…He wasn't coming back.

* * *

**Yes I'm terrible too. Actually, for all you crazy rabbid LenKa fans out there, I was totally going to make the last bit a total M-rated part. Yep that's right. I can hear the gears and whines in your head now that you've imagined what would have happened. Can't guess? Well... maybe I'll do a one-shot of it one day lol. I don't think there will be more add-ons to this story though. Who knows.  
**

**Hope you had enjoyed this story!~  
**


End file.
